The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to run a slot game which determines win/loss based on a symbol combination.
In traditional gaming machines adopting mechanical reels, reels having symbols on its outer circumference and a reel driving mechanism for rotating the reels are arranged inside a cabinet; a transparent liquid crystal panel is arranged on the side of the front surface of the reels; and the reel surfaces are made visible through the transparent liquid crystal panel, so that the symbols on the reels and the visual information on the transparent liquid crystal panel are displayed at the same time, as is disclosed in for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,105,154.
There have traditionally been needs for simultaneous displaying of the symbols on the reels and visual information. Additionally to simultaneous displaying of the symbols and the visual information, there are needs for simple structure to cut down the costs, and for clear displaying of the symbols which directly relates to the slot game.